


A Morning for Three

by kurohachi



Series: Domestic Khirk [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: And it's not a very good one, But it's not plot related so you can just skim through it, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied Mpreg, Just pretend Khan has magic sperm ok, Kid Fic, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, There's smut but it's just a short one, just ridiculously happy, seriously this is just purely self-gratifying fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurohachi/pseuds/kurohachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Khan just want to have a lie-in on their day off. Their son has a different idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning for Three

**Author's Note:**

> For this [prompt here.](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=778399#t778399)
> 
> Yes, I went and did it.
> 
> I wrote a kidfic for Khirk.
> 
> It's still ridiculously domestic, fluffy, and self-gratifying.
> 
> I have no excuse.
> 
> In the same universe as my Cocoon series, although it can be read as a stand alone. The only relevant point is in this universe Pike didn't die in the crossfire.
> 
> Apologies for the messy grammar and tense. This chapter is unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!"

Jim grunted when the little three years old missile launched on top of him, knocking the air out of him. He didn't even bother opening his eyes when his hands caught the squirming and giggling assailant and laid him down safely on the bed. Jim tried to go back to sleep, hoping that the missile in his arms will stay dormant for at least another ten minutes of sleep. The boy squirmed free from his grasp with a giggle. No such luck, he supposed. It _was_ a Sunday. It was then Jim decided he should warn the officer sleeping next to him. He turned around and wrapped his arm around the warm body, pressing kisses to his spine. 

"Khan. Babe, wake up. We're under attack."

"I trust you are fully capable of defending the ship, Captain. I am asleep." 

Jim snorted and pinched Khan's abdomen, "Some agent officer you are."

Jim smiled when Khan took his hand and laced their fingers together. He nuzzled Khan's broad back, ready to descent back into slumber.

The boy had other plans, apparently. He roared and flung himself over Jim and Khan, trying his best to cover the two big men with his tiny body. He climbed over Jim and mounted their entangled legs. "I got you now!"

Jim chuckled, "Khan, I do believe that we have been made prisoner."

"That is an astute observation, Captain. What do you propose we do now?"

The boy giggled as he continued his tiny roars. His tiny arms tried to gather as much part of his fathers as he could. He was only big enough for a part of Jim's thigh and Khan's thigh. 

"Here, you distract him and then I'll catch him from behind, how does that sound?" Jim said in loud conspiring whisper.

"Sounds excellent, Captain. I'll distract him with the sound of my snores, and you subdue him." Khan replied in flat monotone.

Both Jim and the boy laughed at that, and their laughter sounded so similar it was almost like clear echoes. For a brief second, Khan smiled as he remembered why he relearned mundane things like sarcasm and humor. When the boy stopped giggling, Jim caught him in his arms and brought him up to lay him on top of Jim. He then started attacking him with kisses, blowing raspberry to his cheek and tickling him. The boy started flailing and giggling. Jim let his son rest on top of his chest to catch his breath before the boy started a kiss attack of his own. 

"Khan! Khan! I'm being eaten!" Jim laughed breathlessly as his son covered his face in wet sloppy kisses. 

"Oh no! Oh no! I'm changing, I'm—" Jim writhed dramatically and the boy shrieked in laughter. Khan rolled his eyes. The next thing he knew he had a Starfleet captain latched to his back, mouthing on his neck and shoulder.

"... James, what are you doing?" Khan had to ask, despite the amusement.

"Chris' bite has turned me into a zombie and now I'm eating you." Jim said matter-of-factly. The real nature of Jim's attack was not playful however, shown by how Jim rolled his hips under the sheet. Jim's hand has found its way to Khan's chest, brushing against his nipples 'accidentally'. Jim continued to roll his hips lazily, his half erection now flush between the cleft of Khan's cheeks. Jim stubbornly nipped and licked and bit — For all he knew Jim could really be trying to eat him and Khan found that he wouldn't really mind. Jim gave a particularly hard grind and his own morning erection twitched with interest as a quiet moan escaped his lips. 

Before Khan could say anything, and it was probably for the best since Khan's voice can really _do_ things to Jim, Chris had decided to join the fray by climbing over Jim and biting Khan in the arm. "I'm gonna eat you too! Rawwwr!"

Oh, well that kind of killed the mood a little bit, didn't it.

Jim certainly thought so as he rolled to his back with laughter, placing Chris on top of him and pressing kisses to his temple, careful to hide his wilting arousal. Cockblocked by their own son, no longer a rare occurrence. Of course he knew they couldn't really do anything with Chris in the room, but still Jim enjoyed doing his best to rile Khan up.

Prospect of sleep long forgotten, Khan finally turned around to face his family. Two pairs of brilliant blue eyes smiled back at him, and for a moment it knocked the words out of him. Who would've thought that there was a life for him other than revenge and the eventual retaliation? Who would've thought that a man like him would find redemption, love even, and family — a different family than the 72 cryo tubes stored safely by Jim's authority. Who would've thought that he would find his place, a place that he didn't have to purchase with more death and destruction?

Jim did, apparently.

Jim also noticed the brief flashes of emotion in Khan's face, and he smiled.

"Well, gorgeous blue eyes, I think you successfully rendered your father speechless." Jim smiled down at their son, placing a kiss on those black curls. 

"Good morning, James." Khan said as he slid closer and leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Good morning, love." Jim smiled into the kiss. "Finally. Apparently it takes me getting attacked by our own son for you to realize you love me enough to open your eyes."

Jim kissed him again on the jaw as Khan turned to kiss their son on the nose. "Good morning, Christopher." 

"Morning Papa!" Chris smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. 

Khan laid his head on Jim's shoulder and Chris mirrored the action, smiling up at him. The way his eyes crinkled with laughter reminded Khan so much of Jim. Aside from the dark curls, his son was almost take after Jim completely. Speaking of black curls, he noticed Jim was playing with his as they listened to their son's story.

"I didn't have a nightmare last night." Chris said proudly.

"Really? Great job!" Jim ruffled his hair. Khan echoed the praise with, "Well done, Christopher." 

"Yeah! Well, it was scary for a bit. You see, there was this monster, and he was big, and furry, and mean and stuff. He had horns this big!" he extended his arms. They were big indeed. "And he had like, a kajillion rows of sharp teeth. And, and, and he was mean and at me and stuff. And then, and then I was like 'I'm not scared of you! My daddy is a Starfleet captain!' and then the monster was like, 'Oh yeah?', and then I was like 'Yeah! And my papa said he can beat you infur... inf..."

"Inferior." Khan supplied. He ignored Jim's glare and placed a placating kiss to his jaw. 

"'...'Infurfur being without even trying!' and then, and then I was like 'I'm gonna be a Starfleet captain when I grow up! I'm not scared of you!' and the monster was so scared he was running away from me!" Chris finished his story with a flourish, a bit breathless from all the excitement of his story-telling. 

"All right! Well done Chris!" Jim laughed as he placed a sloppy kiss on his son's cheek, earning a giggle from the boy. "My brave little Starfleet commander."

Chris preened under the attention before nuzzling into his dad's chest. Jim smiled as he thought how much Chris' sweet cheekbones reminded him of Khan. He didn't want to brag, but with those dark curls, cheekbones, and pouty lip, he had one adorable kid and he was damn proud of it. Not to mention Chris' half-augmented blood has made him stronger and smarter than most kids his age, although he was still young it was not as noticeable. Jim tried his best to have Chris grow up as normally as he could, knowing that it would be easier for Chris if he just fit in. Jim wanted to wait until Chris was older before telling him of his parentage and his potential superhuman power. Of course to be fair to Khan, Chris needs to know about Khan's history too.

Khan had planned for his legacy to end with him. But then he met Jim, and they had Chris. When Chris first blinked his blue eyes at him, Khan felt like he was holding the whole universe in his hand. Khan did not wish for his son to experience what he did. The circle of revenge had ended with Marcus' death, now all Khan needed to do was earn his redemption. 

He felt a tug to his ear and a kiss pressed to his hair. When he looked up, he was met with Jim's eyes, crinkling with laughter as he smiled down at him. He loved that smile, a smile which Jim gave freely virtually out of nowhere. A smile that said, "Hey, we're not perfect but we did pretty damn well, didn't we?" Slowly he reached out to caress Jim's cheek, gently pulling him down for a tender kiss which Jim readily obliged. When they parted, they noticed Chris making a face. Jim rolled his eyes even as Khan huffed a laughter.

"All righty, are we hungry?" Jim asked, to which Chris nodded energetically. "Okay, but you need to take a bath first. You smell like monster slobber." The three year old giggled. 

"Do you want to take a bath at the tub today?" Chris nodded again. "What's wrong with the sonic showers?" Khan asked, and Jim just shrugged "Nothing. He just likes to bring toys to the tub and play sea monster."

"No, no, no, daddy! I'm the USS Enterprise and the toys are the Klingon spaceships that attacked me!"

"Right. All right, go choose your toys." Chris grinned and jumped out of the bed. "No more than five, you hear!" Jim added before his son ran out of the room to get his toys. 

Khan also made a move to get out of bed, thinking that Jim probably wanted to get the bath ready for Chris. He saw Jim move swiftly from the corner of his eyes but didn't do anything to resist when Jim pinned him to the bed and straddled him.

"Hold on there, officer, you're not going anywhere." Jim smiled, no, grinned, eyes sparkling with mischief. Like father, like son. Although unlike Chris, Jim's mischief was more likely the sexual kind. Khan's eyes widened for a second when he noticed the bulge in Jim's pants. He had to answer Jim's grin with a smirk.

"Is that an order, Captain?"

That line combined with Khan's voice sent shivers down Jim's spine and he growled impatiently, "Damn right it is."

Khan chuckled, "With due respect, Captain, but I believe ensign Christopher awaits you in the bathroom." An objection that wasn't at all convincing, given that his hands were already trailing down Jim's back until they grabbed two handfuls of Jim's arse.

"Chris is going to take half an hour to choose which toy he wants to bring to the tub. In that time, I plan to have my proper morning greeting, if you please." Jim whispered, making his point by tugging Khan's earlobe with his teeth and grinding against Khan's abdomen.

 _So Chris' departure was pre-meditated. Naughty naughty, Captain Kirk._ Khan couldn't help but grin.

"Of course, Captain." he drawled, one hand freeing Jim's erection while the other kneaded his arse. "Whatever you desire."

At the touch, Jim gasped and hitched upwards, burying his moans in Khan's hair. As Jim dipped lower his nipple was right in front of Khan and Khan really couldn't resist arching his back to take it into his mouth. Jim gasped and clutched his hair even harder. Khan continued his strokes even as he sucked and licked Jim's nipple.

"Kh... Khan..." Jim all but whined, and Khan had to pull him down for a kiss. Jim cupped his face with both his hands, kissing him desperately, biting his lip and sucking his tongue fervently. Khan returned those kiss with the same heat. 

Khan ran a finger along Jim's shaft, feeling the younger man shudder at the touch. He continued his strokes, one finger circling around Jim's entrance teasingly. Jim whined and Khan finally pressed one finger inside Jim, eliciting a moan from the younger man, followed by a nip to his ear. "More, Khan. Please, Khan, deeper." Jim begged, gasping against his ear. Khan obliged, pressing his finger deeper inside. At the first brush of his prostate, Jim sobbed into Khan's hair, thrusting down helplessly to his fingers and thrusting up to the tight ring of Khan's hand until he spilled into Khan's hands with a choked moan. 

Khan waited until Jim came down from his orgasm, kissing him reverently and murmuring praises. Jim leaned his head on Khan's shoulder and took his hand, still wet with Jim's cum. Jim made a show of licking Khan's fingers clean and smirked before capturing Khan's lips in a searing kiss. Khan winced at the bitter salty taste on Jim's tongue, but he didn't resist when Jim pushed some of his cum into Khan's mouth. Some of it dribbled from their joined mouth and James licked a broad stripe from the corner of Khan's mouth and swallowed it.

"James..." he breathed, his hand moved to free his own arousal. Jim swatted his hand away and nipped on his neck, "Leave it, it's mine."

Jim left a trail of kisses down Khan's body until he nuzzled into the bulge in Khan's pants, licking the wet patch already formed there before wrapping his wet mouth around the clothed erection. He moved up to kiss Khan's abdomen and slid down pulling Khan's pants down with his teeth, freeing his aching erection. When Jim kissed the tip and licked along the shaft, Khan shuddered and laced his fingers in Jim's blond hair. 

"Now," Jim's eyes sparkled mischievously. "I believe I was in the middle of eating you."

**Author's Note:**

> Khan doesn't really need the sleep. He just likes it when he ignores Jim and Jim comes at him twice as stubbornly. 
> 
> I apologize for the badly written smut. Fact: I don't actually know what I'm doing.
> 
> Also I thought it's kind of awkward to name his son Christopher because of the nickname Chris and the actor Chris Pine, but I though Kirk would want to name his son after Pike.
> 
> Khan would let his son call him Father, but Jim would have none of it. So Papa it is.
> 
> Sorry I'm just spewing domestic headcanon left and right.
> 
> How does last name work in Star Trek? Would Khan's last name be Singh, or is it Noonien Singh?


End file.
